Broken Brother
by Chatte578
Summary: Kyra's Mini Series: Before Kyra comes out these are the events that take place: Broken Girl and now Broken Brother. A year and a half later Jake Hart found his sister's diary and now he lives with the concequences of knowing the truth of her secret life. What will he do now with the information he knows?


**_Jake_**

Sitting across from mom at the kitchen table with Elizabeth, Van and Cheyenne absent I watched as Jack Morgan pulled mom into another indecent kiss as I withheld the urge to yell 'Get a room' but instead held my head down to look at the lima beans and rice dish mom prepared for us. Moving the beans and rice around with my spoon I wish I was at dad's hearing Barbra Jean yelling at dad and asking why he cares so much that Reba's in a relationship with another man again, but instead I'm here watching Mr. Gorgeous sucking face in front of me with my mother. How wrong is that? What is his problem anyways?

When mom and Dr. Morgan started dating over a year ago I remember hearing Kyra on the phone with a baby spice lookalike that was her friend Jenna that came over once or twice, and I remember her complaining of Dr. Morgan and how she hated the fact our dad and stepmom's marriage counselor was in a relationship with our mom.

I think she was worried about dad and how he would take it and now I see she had good reason too. Dad had been preoccupied with his work whenever he wasn't at home with Henry and Barbra Jean which wasn't that often anymore which meant I never saw him nearly as much as I use to. And besides that he did whatever he could to avoid mom with all occurrences.

I wish that was the only thing that was bothering me but it isn't. About a week ago I was at Dad's house asking some help on my Algebra homework because I know how much mom sucks at math and I needed this A to pass this trimester if I wanted to try out for soccer next year. Turned out no one was home so tried the next best thing 'Kyra' she was the smart one anyways she been there and done that, so I went up to her room a door down from Henry's. Knocking I got no answer and of course she was gone as well and just as I thought I lucked out I decided to take a break and asked later so being the brother I was and since I was in her room and all I snooped. I know low right? But something wasn't right with her lately she was ever weirder than normal.

Sitting on her bed I felt underneath for the diary I knew she still secretly kept as I opened it up I began reading to find out what was going on with her lately and maybe I could do something about it.

But nothing was going to prepare me for as I read the soft strokes of her jagged hand writing. The lies, secrets and excuses she's been telling everyone unfolded as I read page from page.

I was a man and I never cried but I couldn't help the tear that slid down onto the page as I read her struggles she kept hidden from everyone else.

I knew when I shut the book she was in trouble and not the I flunk math kind of trouble either. My sister was dying and no one was the wiser, they all were oblivious to my broken sister…

"Jake!" Mom hollered while Jack glared at me.

_Screw him!_

I looked up to see my mom looking at me with those soft motherly eyes that spoke of truth and sincerity. She looked worried as she looked into my no quite there dark eyes.

"Yeah?" I gave kind of a croak response

"I was asking how your day was" she smiled warmly while Jack had his controlling arm around her. _God I hate him!_ How could mom date a man like that, just because he's hot!

Mentally shaking my head I change the subject I excuse myself and head to bed and lock the door before I unlock my side table that has a cabinet were I hid mom's bottle of whisky. Unscrewing the cap as I settle on bed I take a long disgusting swallow I squeeze my eyes shut and pop them open as I set the bottle with the cap back on underneath my bed temporary.

Laying my head back on my pillow I try not the think of my sister being in so much pain.

I try to think of Barbra Jean and Jack out of the picture.

I try to think of my sister healthy and happy.

I try to think mom and dad happy and in love again like it was 5 years ago.

I try to think I only stole this bottle from my mom yesterday without her noticing so it wouldn't hurt so much.

Letting my eyes shut as the alcohol makes me sleepy I feel a few tears fall before I'm out of my misery temporary.

_I have to tell mom and dad!_

Was my last thought before sleep took me away?


End file.
